Kiss It Away
by joedan84
Summary: (Rating for language) Chloe's tired of being at the dance alone and goes to find Clark. When she finds him her reaction isn't what you would expect. Let's just say that there's more than one totaled car!
1. Drunken Escapade

Started and Finished: July 14, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would give everyone someone to love them.and kill off Lana!  
  
Kiss It Away  
  
Chapter 1- Drunken Escapade  
  
Clark is gone. The only thing I have to console myself is this rather small cup of punch. I think it's spiked. No, I'm sure it's spiked. I've only had two glasses. Okay, okay. I've had eight. What else can I do? Clark left. Pete's glued to Erica. I've been waiting for almost an hour for Clark to come back. He hasn't yet and I've just about given up hope.  
  
The principals have barricaded the doors. A few people have sought refuge here from the storm. Coming from the windy streets to huddle in a corner. Huddling doesn't seem like a bad idea.  
  
You know what? I am NOT going to stay around here and feel sorry for myself. As I slam my cup onto the table the pink liquid spills out onto my dress, but I don't care. I won't let Clark do this to me.  
  
I try not to think about what I'm getting myself into as I rush to the Torch office. All the alcohol is really helping with that. I shut the door behind myself and pull a chair up under the window. Climbing out of windows is a lot harder than those teen dramas make them out to be! Crap. I forgot my keys. Back in the window. I am starting to think that the alcohol wasn't a good idea after all. I can't even remember my damn keys. I don't even want to think about my driving skills in my current state.  
  
Out of the parking lot. Onto the road. Where am I going again? Right. Clark. Bus station. He promised he wouldn't leave me. He even kissed me to seal the deal. Jerk. Doesn't he know that you shouldn't make promises you don't want to keep? This new wave of anger is clearing my head. Who knew that blinding rage was the thing to cure you of your inebriated state? I'll have to remember that.  
  
Wow. It's really kicking up out here. There's things flying across the road. If I wasn't so drunk I would probably pee my pants. What the hell?!?! Damn! I thought there were three tornadoes? Why is there only one? Shit! I am in big trouble.  
  
Wait. What's that red thing? Is that a truck? There's something holding it. Clark?! That's Whitney's truck. Clark is pulling the truck out of the twister. CLARK is pulling the truck out of the twister. This is some freaky shit. I wince as a large beam hits Clark in the back. He didn't even blink. What the hell is he? Why wouldn't he tell me he was some sort of superhuman? I see how it is, now. I see nothing but red.  
  
Actually, I'm not seeing much through my tears. The twister's dying down, but my own storm is just starting. I rev the engine as Clark sets the truck down on the pavement. As I speed towards him a look of pained horror crosses his features.  
  
I am beginning to really appreciate the amount of alcohol in my system. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't drunk. That beam didn't phase him, let's see if this will. I scream as I bear down on Clark. He puts his hands out to brace himself as I ram into him at full speed.  
  
My body flies forward into the steering column. My head slams into the windshield. The last thing I see is Clark looking at me through the windshield. Is he crying? What have I done? 


	2. In The Hospital

Chapter 2- In The Hospital  
  
Clark walked quietly into Chloe's hospital room. She looked so pale and fragile under the stark white sheet.  
  
"What have I done to you?" Clark asked, willing away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "What have I done?"  
  
Clark knew exactly what he had done. The exact thing he promised he wouldn't. He couldn't begin to fathom the pain that Chloe felt from Clark's betrayal. Just the thought of it left Clark feeling empty inside. If only Chloe knew. If only she knew.  
  
Chloe stirred in her sleep, and Clark rushed to her side. He gently held her hand in his. With his other hand he traced the bandage on her forehead.  
  
Just as Clark had no idea of Chloe's thoughts, Chloe had no idea of Clark's. The whole time he was in the twister his thoughts weren't on the task at hand. All he wanted to do was hurry up and save Lana so he could get back to Chloe. All he wanted was to be back with Chloe. When he set down Whitney's truck something flashed in the corner of his eye.  
  
Looking to his right he saw a red car. He immediately recognized it as Chloe's. He was beyond shocked to see Chloe. His mind raced at the infinite possibilities of the danger she could come to out on the deserted road. He couldn't let her get hurt. Not his Chloe.  
  
His thoughts were cut short as he heard her engine roar to life. His feelings quickly turned to horror as Chloe's car bore down on him. By the time he realized that she wasn't going to stop it was too late. All he could do was try to brace himself. He tried to position himself in a way so that he would take the brunt of the force, and not Chloe. His efforts had been in vain.  
  
Clark will never forget the sickening thud as Chloe's head hit the windshield. He shook as he remembered. He raced to her door, but she was already unconscious. All he could do was bring her and Lana here and hope they would be okay.  
  
Lana was fine. A small hit to her head, but relatively fine. She was staying overnight for observation.  
  
Chloe moaned and opened her eyes. When she saw who was sitting of the edge of her bed she jerked her hand from Clark's and tried to move away. Clark's eyes filled with tears at Chloe's movements, but Chloe ignored them. She turned her head to the opposite wall.  
  
"Chloe," Clark whispered. He reached out to caress her cheek.  
  
Chloe slapped his hand away roughly, her head snapping back to glare at Clark. Chloe winced through the pain of the sharp movement. "How dare you touch me? I could kill you for what you did."  
  
Clark lowered his head in shame. "You tried to."  
  
Chloe laughed bitterly, her hand flying to her head. She had one of the worst headaches imaginable. "I knew it wouldn't hurt you. Not after seeing you carrying Whitney's truck out of the twister, then being mauled by that post."  
  
Clark raised his head timidly. "Then why did you do it?"  
  
"First of all I was quite drunk. Second, I thought it would make me feel better," Chloe said bitterly.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did it? Make you feel better?"  
  
Chloe brought a hand to her face as her breath quickened. "I hit you, Clark. What do you think?"  
  
"Chloe-" Clark started, reaching out to take her hand.  
  
Chloe snatched her hand back. "No! Not after what you did. You can't just apologize and hold my hand and think that everything will go back to the way it was. What are you, Clark?"  
  
Clark winced at the coldness in Chloe's voice. "I don't know."  
  
Chloe laughed bitterly for the second time. "You're an asshole. That's what you are."  
  
"Chloe, let me explain," Clark tried, his face twisted in agony.  
  
"No. No more lame excuses. No more shit, Clark. I want straight answers, or are they something else that I'm not worthy of?" Chloe asked, before her voice lowered to a whisper. "I seem to not be much in your eyes, Clark. And it kills me. You have no idea how much."  
  
"You are worthy of everything Chloe. If I could I would give you the world," Clark said softly. "I can't answer your questions right now. Later, but not right now."  
  
"Isn't that convenient?" Chloe sneered. "You say you would give me the world, yet you refuse to give me the one thing I want the most."  
  
Clark searched Chloe's eyes with his own. His voice came out a whisper. "What is it? What do you want? I'll give you anything. Anything Chloe."  
  
Chloe began to cry. It took a moment for her to answer. "Your love, Clark. That's all I ask. All I ever wanted was your love."  
  
A single tear fell from Clark's eyes. "You've had that for years, Chloe. Don't you know that?"  
  
Chloe turned her head away, ashamed of her display of raw emotions. "You just don't get it."  
  
Clark gently turned her head back to look her in the eyes. "I do get it, Chloe," he said, gently wiping her eyes. "I do get it."  
  
"Then why do this to me?" Chloe asked, her voice full of desperation. "Why? What did I do to you to make you treat me like yesterday's trash? I refuse to be second best to Lana. I can't take it anymore. I can't. I can't do it."  
  
Clark's answered Chloe by pressing his lips gently to hers. He was shocked when she roughly shoved him away.  
  
"Stop it! You can't just kiss it away," Chloe shouted. "You already played that card once. You have to deal with this Clark. You can't just minimize it by kissing me. It doesn't work that way."  
  
Clark took a ragged breath. "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."  
  
"You can start by getting the hell out of here," Chloe said loudly, her eyes begging Clark to defy her command.  
  
Clark's mouth fell open. "What? You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes, I do," Chloe said, her eyes like fire. "I want you out. Now!"  
  
Clark stood and gave Chloe one last longing look before leaving the room. As soon as he left Chloe was wracked with sobs.  
  
Clark walked into the hallway. As he leaned against the pristine walls he lost control. The tears flowed freely as he sunk to the floor. 


	3. Words

Chapter 3- Words  
  
Two weeks later at the Daily Planet.  
  
Chloe was carrying an armful of files, and frankly was having a pretty hard time doing it. She loved her internship, but she had to do the most meticulous tasks. Like alphabetizing these files.  
  
"Want some help?" she heard a male voice behind her ask.  
  
At the sound Chloe's whole body tensed. She hadn't talked to Clark since the night of the formal. She had done her best to avoid him, and had done a pretty good job of it. She knew she would have to run into him sometime, no pun intended.  
  
"I'm fine," Chloe said, refusing to turn around.  
  
"Chloe, you have to talk to me," Clark said desperately.  
  
The pure pain in his voice made her turn around. At the look in his eyes Chloe's heart broke, but she wouldn't let it effect her. "No, I don't."  
  
"I love you, Chloe," Clark told her hurriedly.  
  
Chloe laughed, and moved to set down the files. "No you don't. You aren't capable of loving me, Clark. Only of hurting me."  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted, Chloe. For me to love you," Clark said, following Chloe as she led him into an empty room.  
  
When Chloe turned back to Clark she was crying. "I did, Clark. So bad that it hurt. But not this way. I don't want it as a means of you trying to salvage this poor excuse for a friendship."  
  
Clark walked to Chloe and enveloped her in a hug. Chloe tried to fight against him, but he was too strong. Finally she gave in and clung to him.  
  
They stayed that way for almost five minutes. Chloe crying, Clark trying not to cry. Chloe finally pulled back and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Clark. Tell me what you are. Are you another meteor freak?" Chloe asked, sitting on a large table.  
  
"No, I'm the reason there are meteor freaks," Clark said. Clark quickly told Chloe about the meteor shower, how his parents had found him, and about his powers.  
  
Chloe's demeanor softened greatly by the time Clark was done. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked softly  
  
"I couldn't tell anyone. Not just you, Chloe," Clark explained. He was waiting for her to yell, or scream, or do anything but just sit there.  
  
Clark got his answer when Chloe stood. She crossed quickly to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. Clark resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. He gently pushed her away.  
  
"You can't just kiss it away," he said, his eyes shining.  
  
Chloe laughed at her words being used against her. "Let's pretend like we can."  
  
Clark broke into a grin. "Fine by me." This time Clark wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. He pulled her to him, almost lifting her off the ground.  
  
Chloe threaded her fingers in Clark's hair, and deepened the kiss.  
  
This is what they had been waiting for. This is the way it should have been. This is the way it forever would be. 


End file.
